The Queen and the Buffoon
by Seralpha
Summary: Kim has been the center of Ron's life, but as they grow up their friendship is neglected by other factors. Will Ron be able to find a new balance?
1. Chapter 1

The Queen and the Buffoon

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and related characters are owned by Disney. This is a no profit writing.

Ah, my first work. Well, I don't really have an introduction, so let's get started, shall we?

It was a normal day in the life of the teenager Ronald Stoppable. Waking up, breakfast and then walking to school from his parents' house, his (except for him) empty house, since his parents were on their way to work.

"_Well_", he sighed, "_at least I'll spend some time with Kim and then after school Bueno Nacho. What else can a humble man ask?_" With this he took off on his scooter and drove to the Possibles' house, to pick Kim up.

After his arrival, Ron noted something different in the place, "Probably the Tweebs built a machine really explosive and the experiment went (obviously) wrong?", he thought.

It was after noticing that no signs of the aftermath were visible, his eyes focused on the anomaly that triggered his feeling of paranoia, giving him the creeps. It was the motorcycle of Eric, the new student arrived the week before in Middleton from Wherever-it-is, already on his way to school, with Kim on the backseat, so close to his back that she would melt into him, if reality would allow that.

It wasn't that Eric was a bad guy, in fact he was very cordial and smooth talking. Ron's problem was that Kim began to act the same way a hottie was around, which meant that she was ignoring everything else but the object of her admiration. Sadly Ron was the first to get forgotten, granted, it was easy enough not to notice him in normal and less normal situations, but he was supposed to be her best friend since Pre-K, not only that, together they were the world famous Team Possible, a dynamic duo of teenagers crime fighters, they saved the world so many times from mad scientists and wannabe-dictators that would put the Fearless Ferret to shame.

And yet, he remembered sadly, very few people managed to get his name right or even realizing he helped to accomplish the mission of the day.

"_That's what you get for being part of Team **Possible**, and not Team **Possible-Stoppable**_."

He was about to leave too, after all it was a school day and he didn't want to get a detention for being late, "_The ones i get for sleeping during history classes are enough, I swear, Mrs. Maestra has no pulse, there's no way a human being can be so monotonous!_" he ranted in his head while he was interrupted by Kim's mother, getting his attention.

"Hi Ronald", the elder redhead greeted him, "you're here to pick Kim to school, i assume? Unfortunately, she left a few minutes ago, with this new student, Eric, that's how he introduced himself. Very polite for someone his age."

"Yeah, when I arrived they were already on their way", he stated with a note of disdain that Mrs. Possible noticed, but decided not to talk about it right now, "well, I should be going too, don't wanna be late. See ya, Mrs. Dr. P."

"Have a nice day Ron", she waved at him. "_I hope that boy is going to be alright._" was her final thought before getting in the car and heading to the hospital for her shift.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and related characters are owned by Disney. This is a no profit writing.

* * *

Chapter 2

"_School today is more boring than usual_" thought Ron, trying his best not to sleep during Barkin's lesson of geography, the subject of the lesson today was Europe and its morphology.

"_How can learning the names of some mountains or rivers be useful? Why doesn't he teaches how to climb those mountains or cross those rivers, i mean, he should know something about this stuff, he was in the army!_" he groaned, trying his best not to think about Kim discard him like he was a dirty tissue.

This particular feat was harder than usual, since his brain decided to remind him the other times that Kim wasn't in her "best friend ever" mode.

Like the time she got a crush for this boy, Josh Mankey, a so-called artist acting like he's coolness in flesh and blood. She was scared by trying to ask him for that year's school dance, so Ron, while not really getting what was the fuss about, helped her to gather enough courage (more like he pushed out of the closet they were hiding because of her embarrassment) to ask Mankey out.

"_Did i get a thanks for that? Right, she casually close the door in my face after i said i needed a ride to the dance too. I spent the entire weekend in that stupid place, with nothing to eat and missing the dance. Granted, I hadn't a partner, but still, from what I've been told not even Bonnie had one_", he remembered, saddened by the fact that no one looked for him.

"_Who would have? My parents weren't home, some business party they had to attend, Kim was lost in Dreamland and for the rest of the world I'm just 'the guy who loses his pants'._

_Luckily Rufus was with me, at least I had someone to keep me company. Speaking of Rufus, is the little guy still asleep? I haven't heard him since breakfast, when he jumped in my pants pocket._"

Unfortunately his little mental tirade was noticed by said Mr. Barkin, the Vice President of the Middleton High School and substitute teacher for basically any subject that was missing of its designed professor, due to illness or chronical lack of funds.

"STOPPABLE!". Barkin's shout was enough for Ron to realize he was so distracted that his schoolbook was upside down, something that was bound to be noticed by a really upset Barkin.

"Stoppable, care to tell to the rest of the classroom what i was trying to put into that thick head of yours?" hissed the teacher.

Now, many things can be said about Ron Stoppable, that he's lazy, not very popular, and definitely goofy, but when faced with a situation where he knows he has no easy way out, he faces it with his head held high, prepared to face the outcome, no matter how much unpleasant it is.

"No, i'm afraid I can't, since I was lost in my thoughts, as you noticed, Mr. Barkin. I guess that will cost me detention, am I right?", Ron sighed, knowing that it was futile to try clutching at straws, it would just made things worse. All he could was to choose the lesser evil.

"For once you provide the right answer when interrogated, Stoppable. I'll see you at the usual time in the detention hall. Now you people go, or you will miss your next class", said Barkin, ending the lesson.

"_Great, another detention, just what I needed, and I still haven't seen KP around, she should be at her locker, I'll have to push back our trip to Bueno Nacho_", Ron mentally complained while heading for his own locker.

"Hey Kim" he said to the redhead that didn't notice him because she was talking to Monique, her other best friend. "Hi Mon, how is your day?"

"Hi Ron, N.B.N.G., H.A.Y.?" greeted him the black girl.

"Hello Ron, where were you, I didn't see you this morning. I thought you would show up to my house for breakfast." was Kim's reply.

"You know me ladies, yours truly Ronald Stoppable is never held back by some little things like detention or missed breakfasts, I'm always the lovely and charming guy's next door".

"Detention? For what did you get it this time?" came Kim's interrogation. "Ron, you should be more careful, having so many detention notes in your school record won't be good when you're going to choose your college".

"KP, it's no big, I mean, I help to save the world on a regular basis, that outweighs everything Barkin can throw at me" calmly retorted Ron.

"Okay, two things. First: who are you and what have you done with Ron? Too much use of school words was your downfall, imposter." Kim pointed at him with a finger, in a mocking accusatory tone. "Second: you can't think that your reputation alone is enough to help you getting admitted in a college, they will take into account your grades too. While they're good enough to keep Barkin at bay and to get you promoted every year, I don't think you're doing your best. You know a lot of exclusive colleges have sent me application forms already filled, waiting for my parents to sign them. I haven't decided yet, after all graduation is not coming soon, but one day I'll make my decision, and I'd like to have you around."

"KP" Ron attempted to reply, only to be interrupted by a familiar yet unwelcome voice.

"Hello losers, have you finally decided to put a marking sign so people can tell you apart?"

"Bonnie" was all Kim managed to say through clenched teeth, a glare that could make explode a person.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, this one came longer than the previous. Still, what concerns me is the characters. I'm always afraid to make them too much out of character. Ron is portrayed as a polaris guy, never doing the moderate thing, Kim is a overachiever control freak with a messiah complex and Bonnie strikes me as a control freak without a messiah complex, her and Kim share many common traits (like the need to be at the top), i think their relationship can be compared to Jameson/Spiderman.

On the reviews: i decided, inspired by **Quis Custodiet**'s writing style, to use italic every time the characters are thinking, this way it should be easier to separate thoughts from actual dialogues.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dismissal

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and related characters are owned by Disney. This is a no profit writing.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Dismissal

"What do you want, Bonnie?" spat Kim, who was looking like a human pressure cooker.

"Gee K, not everything turns around you, you know?" replied nonchalantly the tanned brunette.

Kim was about to tell Bonnie what she truly deserved to do and offer her assistance in doing so, but was stopped by a shout.

"KIM!" Eric called, drawing her attention and making instantly disappear her anger. "Oh, hi everyone, sorry but I didn't see you. Kim, are you ready to go? Our class is due in few minutes, we're gonna be late and risking detention, besides I thought that we can have some time by ourselves, what do you think?"

"That would be wonderful Eric, you're the best boyfriend I ever had."

"_Wait, we're supposed to have Bueno Nacho today, she agreed to it._" was Ron's thought.

"Not so fast K." Bonnie pushed her away and stood in front of Eric. "I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Actually we've met the first day I came here. Anyhow, Kim we should really go. I'd love to stay and chat with you people but we have to attend lessons, you know how it is." And with that they left, holding hands, completely oblivious to the two shocked pairs of eyes that followed them.

"_He, he, he ignored me. And in favor of HER, to say the least! How dares he, no one ignores Bonnie Rockwaller and manages to get away with it."_

_"What happened here? Did she left without saying anything? Didn't she remember our appointment? Am I that easy to be forgotten?"_ Ron complained, only to answer himself with another memory, this one from the time his parents decided to move to another country without consulting him beforehand, telling him of the fact the morning they were leaving.

"_This is our way of telling you, son. Can they be more negligent? And I'm the one who's called a slacker. I couldn't even properly say goodbye to anyone, not that I have many friends, but still, it would have been nice to have someone saying that they will miss me."_

"Ron? Are you okay? You seem really out of it, what happened?" Monique was worried about him, she was used to his sudden changes of mood, but this was something different.

"Yeah, don't worry, it's nothing serious" was all he managed to say, breaking off his self-pity. "Besides, we have lessons to attend, don't wanna spend all day in school."

And with that he left, only to notice he was followed by an upset Bonnie.

"Bonnie? Why are you following me? Do I have something strange looking on me? Get it off!" Ron started to panic, frantically brushing off his shirt with his hands.

"Why would I want something from you, Loser?" she snorted, "We have the same class, that's why I'm walking after you."

"Whatever, I'll ignore you and speed up then" Ron calmed himself down, "after all you don't wanna be associated with someone beneath you and I don't wanna get another detention."

"Yeah, because running away is the only thing you're capable of, Loser." Bonnie tried to have the last word, something that Ron would gladly let her have, but this time he was still annoyed by Kim's behavior, or lack of.

"Believe me, Bon-Bon, I'll be content just to climb away from you" said Ron before starting to make a run for the classroom and hoping to not be seen by Barkin, leaving a speechless Bonnie.

"_What the…? What did he mean, was that some kind of verbal joke? Did he stand up to me and leave? The loser, K's lapdog? The nerves of him!"_ Bonnie, still upset from being ignored by the new hottie, started to follow Ron and give him a piece of his mind, just to remind him the differences between their social status.

"_Is he already gone? He is fast, I gotta give him credit for that."_ only to run on Mr. Barkin, looking at her in one of his "I'm not pleased and someone will pay for that" looks.

"ROCKWALLER! What do you think you're doing, running in the hallways is not allowed, and you know that. DETENTION!"

"What…? Wait Mr. Barkin, you can't do this, cheerleaders don't do detention, what about the workout?" was Bonnie's attempt to get away from the serious-looking vice president.

"I'm afraid that I can and I will, Miss Rockwaller, after all there's a first time for anything. And concerning the cheerleading activity, I'm sure that your team partners will manage to do without you for once. That will prepare them in case you should be incapacitated. Be sure to be in D-Hall after lunch break, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear, Mr. Barkin." Bonnie nodded. "_That's that loser's fault. GRRR, I'll make sure to get even."_

"Good, now go, or you'll be late for your lesson. Take this," Barkin wrote something down and handled the paper to Bonnie, "it will explain your lateness. DISMISSED!"

* * *

A/N:

Okay, first thing, I'm trying to keep the angst to a minimum, but for the Ron I have in mind that's a part of him. Of course, i plan to snap him out of it, but currently the self-pity part will be present. I only hope i'm presenting it in a believable way. I'm also trying to balance it with the happy-go-lucky part of him.

Second thing, i'll try not to use deus ex machina characters or events, i'll always try to give plausible explanations.

I do have the ending planned, and i do have an idea of how many chapters are in the way, only thing is the timeline. I'll ignore the missions, or mention it the day after, and focus on the dialogue part.

**Kazikamikaze24**: the line between bashing characters and confrontation between them is a slippery one, that's one of the reasons i'm taking it slow.


	4. Chapter 4 - Conversations

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and related characters are owned by Disney. This is a no profit writing.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Conversations

Ron was occupied with dealing with his current lack of relationship with Kim.

"_Man, this tanks, I wanted to talk with Kim, this can't go on, she has to know how I feel."_

He hung his head, "_I don't like it, but I have to face her. Only thing is how, I don't want to damage our friendship."_

_"Focus for once. This is really important, you don't wanna lose her." _was his final thought before entering detention.

...

"_That loser, I_ _still can't believe it." _thought Bonnie as she recalled what happened with Ron before. She was heading to the detention room, only to met at her locker Tara, her best friend and confident.

"Hey Bonnie, what's up?" the lively blonde said.

"I wish I knew, it seems that today is not my lucky day."

"Huh?" Tara's puzzled expression was her only answer.

"I got detention, I won't join you people at the workout."

"Oh. That is unfortunate, but hey, it's not the end of the world, right? There's still tomorrow's practice." Tara tried to cheer her up.

"Yes, Tara, it's wouldn't be that bad, it's just that, to make today worse, that couple of losers, K and his lapdog, got on my nerves."

"Ok, that does explain why you're upset, how?" Tara wondered, not really getting how Ron, and especially Kim, managed to get under her skin.

"Stoppable disrespected me."

"Did he insult you? It's not the type, he is so cordial and sweet."

"Not really, he talked back to me. That Loser, doesn't he knows his place?"

Tara knew that while Ron didn't insult Bonnie, however he did insult Queen B, the role she spent so many years to build and reinforce, she couldn't let it slide, her reputation would crumble and that was something that called for retaliation, at least in Bonnie's eyes.

"Tara, I have to go, I arrived at classroom. I'll call you later, ok?"

"See ya then, have fun, okay?" Tara giggled and left, while Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

...

Once she entered the detention class, brown eyes were noticing her, an unusual sight, enough to break his boredom.

_Bonnie?_ Ron was shocked to see her. _What is she doing here?_

_"_I'm glad to see you on time, Rockwaller, now sit next to Stoppable.", Barkin welcomed her into the room, before leaving. " I'll leave you alone for some minutes, i'm sure you'll behave." With that he closed the door.

"Bonnie?" Ron tried to ask "Why are you here?"

"Gee Stoppable, isn't obvious? I've got detention. Is that so hard to understand?" Bonnie was visibly annoyed.

"I, uh, i was wondering why you got detention, you know, the whole cheerleaders don't do detention, uh, i'll shut up." Ron ranted.

"This is the first sensitive thing i've heard you said, Loser"

After some minutes of awkard silence, Ron tried to break the ice.

"Bonnie, can i ask you something?"

"Well, it's not that i have something better to do, but only if i can do the same."

"Fair enough. So, what's your problem with Kim and me? Why are you always trying to put us down?"

"Well, it's very simple, because you're Losers."

"Kim is not a loser, she saves the world and is a grade A student and head cheerleader, unlike someone i can name, Bon-Bon!" retorted Ron.

"Then why is she keeping you around? I've more friends than her, and they're all popular, unlike you, Loser!"

"She's not keeping me around, i'm her best friend and her sidekick in the missions. I once rescued her, for your information" Ron realised too late what he said. _Why do i talk before think?_

"What do you mean? Kim was saved by you?" Bonnie was intrigued by the chance of teasing Kim.

"Well, she was on a mission alone and she got in trouble and she needed me and i had to leave my job and rescue her!" Ron was almost blurting the words. "That's what friends are for, you know, caring about each other, not because of popularity."

"Then why is she getting all the glory, last time i saw her on the national news, and i quote, Team Possible saves the day, with her picture on the background. That will do wonders for someone's popularity. Too bad you weren't even mentioned." Bonnie chuckled, deciding to thrusting and twisting the blade. "And i don't think of Tara as my sidekick"

"I don't care about it, as long as she is safe. I'm in this only to ensure she doesn't get hurt, or worse"

He continued, not letting her a chance to answer back.

"Bonnie, are you sure your friends really care about you? Okay, i don't have many friends, but the ones i have aren't shallow, they know me and care for me." That comment stung Bonnie, more than she liked.

_He's right, the only one i can honestly talk to is Tara, the others are friends to Queen B, not to Bonnie. Still, he doesn't need to know. Speaking of Tara..._

"Whatever! Just let me ask you something. Did you realised that Tara was crushing on you, after you saved us from that mutant? I was willing to let you two become a couple, you know, i owed you, but you were too dense to notice the signs she was sending you, so she moved on."

"Really? Why didn't she tell me openly then?"

"You really don't get girls, do you? It's more romantic this way, with the guys asking."

"..." Ron got nothing to rebutt, so he slammed his head on the table and groaned in defeat, unable to understand girls.

_Just like i have yet to understand why KP went to that date. _He thought, remembering the embarassment date accident.

This memory was from the time he went to the Amazon forest by himself to retrieve a unique flower, an antidote to another plot of Drakken, who sprayed a formula on Kim designed to made her vanish when embarrassed.

"_Did she went out for it? Because it was romantic?"_

She was about to say more when the door opened to reveal Mr Barkin, with some papers in his right hand.

"_Please, for the love of Nacho, don't let it be a surprise test" _Ron mentally prayed the closest thing he could think of Heaven.

"Stoppable, Rockwaller, i have a task for you two. Next week there will be a fund raising for the school, i want you people to arrange the reception and the buffet"

"WHAT?! Me, working with this Loser? No way!" Bonnie protested.

"You may renounce, Ms. Rockwaller, at your discretion. However, as you surely know, one of the requirements for cheerleading is an grade average of B, while i'll remind that yours come out as C+, and since this semester is almost over, you don't have much chances to improve it, academically speaking. With these facts in mind, as your teacher i'm asking you to think about your participation in this activity i just proposed, an extra curricular activity that will be accounted as part of your grade average, i might add."

Barkin shutted down her complaint with that. _  
_

"Besides, as good as a crowd pleaser Stoppable is, he isn't that good in the more formal parts of a social event. While Stoppable will work in the kitchen, you will deal with the organization of the reception hall and the assignment of the tables." The vice president concluded.

"And what about me?" Ron asked, intrigued about the offer, it could mean promotion without having to study, plus he would do something he excelled at it.

"Stoppable, if you will make it without any food poisoning, i'll let you prepare the reception for any major social event the school promotes, like the Prom and the Graduation party next year. And don't think this will let you pass without study, not on my watch."

"Wow" was all he managed to say, thinking at the challenge in front of him, yet disappointed that his plans to talk to Kim were suspended.

"So, do i take we have a deal?"

Ron was the first to respond "Chez Ronald is back in town, BOOYAH!", followed by Bonnie, that didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Whatever." _Great, having to work with the Loser of all people. Being a cheerleader isn't that worthy, somedays._

"Excellent. I believe you have some arrangements to make, so you're allowed to leave detention early. See you tomorrow morning in class, and be punctual. DISMISSED!", yelled the former marine, before letting them out.

* * *

A/N:

Did i say i wouldn't have deus ex machina situations? AH, you fell into my trap! Okay, it's not that great as a device plot, but i needed to give them a common ground, hence the "offer you can't refuse".

There is a point behind this wall of words, i've yet to reach it, unfortunately.

By the way, Monique says "Nothing Bad, Nothing Good. How Are You?"

And i have found a beta reader, **Alice Shade.** Some of the changes have been made thanks to her advices.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and related characters are owned by Disney. This is a no profit writing.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Planning

"Let's make it clear, don't think this change anything, I'm doing it only because I have to" stated Bonnie.

"Well, we have to work together, so what are you going to do?" asked Ron.

"Listen, you don't like me and i don't like you, but i'm willing to give you a break for the time being. Consider it a truce, ok?". He was about to say something, but Bonnie cut him off with a hand. "One condition: I need you to be serious at this. Can you manage?"

"Okay." He shrugged. _Why Bonnie of all people? This tanks, but if this succeds, i'll handle the prom, and maybe KP will notice me._

"Good. With that settled, we'll need somewhere to work on this thing, but where? School is off limits."

"We could go to my place, my parents aren't there at the moment, so we would have the house free." Ron proposed.

_Me, at this loser's house? No way. _She sighed at that. _On the other hand, if we go to my place, my sisters will surely notice him and tease me to no end. Can't have that. _Bonnie pondered, a hand under her chin, about the matter, finally coming to a solution.

"Okay, it won't be easy, but there is a place where we can work quietly." She was about to go, when Ron's voice made her turn. _What is it now?_

"Bonnie?" He began, rubbing his neck nervously. "I was wondering, err, where are we supposed to go? I mean, aside from the fact you're keeping me out of this, how can i go to someone's place if i don't know where that place is?"

Bonnie was quick to respond. "Don't worry about that, i have planned this. We'll take my car." Ron was ready to follow her, but was stopped before he walked a few steps. "What do you think you're doing?" She inquired, in a way more aggressive than usual. "I'm going to your car. Wasn't that the plan?" Ron was puzzled by Bonnie's probing tone.

"I don't want people to see us together, so give me a head start of five minutes." She said, not leaving space for a retort.

_Man, what have i gotten into? _Ron hung her head, watching her walking away.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Okay, we've arrived." Bonnie said, while turning off the car.

"Bonnie, arrived where?" Ron asked, trying to recognize the neighbourhood. "Are we still in Middleton?"

"Yes, now let me do the talk. You're already out of your place, consider yourself lucky to be here." Bonnie reached the door, never looking at him.

"Hey, isn't that Tara's...?" Ron asked, seeing the surname at the door.

"Don't talk, okay? I'll explain her, she will surely help." Bonnie said while ringing the doorbell.

"Yes?" A blond woman in her forties opened the door.

"Hello Mrs Smith, is Tara here?"

"Oh, hello to you Bonnie. And who's your friend over there? A schoolmate? He looks familiar..."

"Hi Mrs..." Ron was about to introduce himself, only to be cut off by Bonnie. "Yes, he's one of our classmates, you know him better as the school's Mascot, the Mad Dog. He always wears that costume, it's like a second skin to him. Now, i'd really need to talk to Tara, please."

"Oh, right, come in. I'll go and call her." Tara's mother headed towards the stairs, leaving them in the living room. She returned few seconds later, followed by Tara.

"Bonnie? Weren't you at school? and why is Ron with you?"

"Tara" Bonnie cut her off with a finger to her mouth "Listen, i need your help."

"For what?"

"Mr. Barkin made me work with this dorkus on a project, a social event. I need a place where we can work on it, after school. And no word of this has to go out of that place, that's why i thought of you and your house. You're the only one i can trust, Tara." Bonnie summarized what happened before.

"Okay" Tara happily chirped "Does that mean Ron will cook something?".

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

_Ahh, what a wonderful afternoon. _Kim was in her room, thinking about the time at the mall spent with her boyfriend _I have a boyfriend! He's all mine! I wonder when he will ask me for the Prom? Is he going to surprise me? I bet he is, he's soooo romantic. Wait till i tell Ron about it. _The mention of her best friend made her recall what happened at her locker this morning.

_Oh snap, i totally forgot about him. He got detention and i didn't let him a chance to explain. _She sighed, she wanted to go to his house and apologise, but it was likely that he didn't return from school yet, and she wasn't supposed to leave her room, not until she finished her chores. _He's probably at Bueno Nacho, i'll talk to him tomorrow at school. I wish there was a mission, but lately all the bad guys are in prison or keeping a low profile. _She noticed that lately he was distant and quite cold, especially when Eric was around, and thought that a mission would help to bring back his jovial and happy self, the one she always knew and liked about him.

She glanced at one picture of Ron and her, when they were younger. It was taken during a picnic, Ron was making funny faces at the camera.

_I wish it could be easier. I know we used to hang together all the time, but it's not like i discarded him. Tomorrow i'll talk to Ron and make him understand that the presence of Eric doesn't mean we have to stop to be best friends, just that i will spend less time with him. I'm sure he will agree with me. Ron knows i only want the best for him._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Bonnie was in Tara's bedroom, finishing to tell her what happened in detention.

"When this dinner is due?" Tara asked Bonnie. "Next week. That means you will have to lend us your house, hope your parents are okay with this."

"I told them it was for a school project, they agreed. They only put a condition, we have to always stay in the kitchen or in the living room, you know, because of Ron." Tara pointed at the blond, who was standing outside the door. Bonnie snorted at that ."Like i would try something with him."

"I'm here, ya know?"

"Whatever. Anyhow, we have to work on this thing, i don't wanna risk to be expelled from cheerleading. First thing: the food. Our budget is limited, you'll have to cook something that can be easily made, what do you have in mind?" Bonnie said, pointing to Ron.

"Well, i was thinking to have 4 courses, as an appetizer some bruschetta along with cold cuts; for dinner starter, I was thinking of a soup; for second course, would fish work? And a dessert at the end, there is this chocolate volcano cake i wanna try."

"Okay, sounds good, except for the mushrooms and the fish, too expensive. Can you do something else?"

"I can replace the fish with meatloaf of spinach with roast potatoes, it just won't be impressive." was Ron's response, a little disappointed about that.

"Uhm, as long as it looks and tastes good, it will suffice."

Tara was drooling at this point. "I'll gladly help if you need a taster".

"Okay, i'll think about the reception and the arrangement of tables. We're going to need some kind of entertainment too." Bonnie checked her watch at that. "Stoppable, we should go, i wanna go to the mall."

"But isn't a bit early? We arrived just one hour ago."

"We're going to need a lot of things, not only your ingredients. That will require time. If you have a better idea, I'm listening." Bonnie crossed her arms.

"No-o-o, but..." "Then let's go, there's a lot of work to do. Tara, we'll see tomorrow, okay?"

"Bye guys" Tara wawed, as they were walking down the lawn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, are we doing it as before? I'm entering five minutes after you?" Ron asked.

"This time i'll drop you before we arrive, so it would look like we came on our own."

"Bonnie? I was thinking, i would need a suitable clothing for this." Ron suggested, to Bonnie's surprise.

She looked at him. "You're right, we'll have to work on it, i mean, do you have other clothes than those? And why they're so baggy?"

"They're comfortable. I like it this way, it makes me stand among those Club Banana's fanatics."

"That's the problem, **YOU** like it." Bonnie smirked at that.

"Of course i like it. It's just i don't think it will work in that context."

She pointed at him. "It doesn't work at all! It just marks you for the loser you are."

"What's wrong with my look? I like it, KP likes it too. Well, she never complains about it. Besides, I'm not wired to be cool. Do you remember when I had the new haircut?"

_Yeah, he was very nice with that. I was about to ask him out, before i recognised him. I wonder why he didn't keep it._

"I remember that you were one of the most popular guys in the school."

"Really? Well, it was nice, at least in the beginning, but in the end it was like i was possessed by it, i was ignoring my true friends."

"Wait, have you discarded the chance to be popular just because of K?" _Is he serious?_

"I mean, she's my best friend, i didn't want to give up that for some shallow friendships."

_How can he be so loyal? Maybe if I redirect that loyalty to someone else..._

"Well, If you had such true friends, they could have helped to handle your new self. You know, that way you wouldn't be an outcast and, who knows, maybe you could be high enough in the food chain to date cheerleaders." Bonnie hinted at him. "Bonnie, i don't want to date someone who likes me just because I have a pretty face."

"Showing off doesn't mean you won't be liked for what you are. Girls, especially the most popular ones, like eye candy too." She tried again, this time succesfully.

_Wait, KP __**is **__a cheerleader, and she is one of the most popular girls in the school. Could this be...?_

"Let's do it." was Ron's resolute answer, emphatized by his rushing off the car.

_Wow, I must have hit a big one, what's got into him? No matter, if I play that loser right, i'll kill two birds with one stone._

Bonnie smiled at the realization that if everything went as expected, she could mantain her place in the squad and throw Kim out, finally taking her place as captain, the place that it was rightfully hers.

* * *

**A/N:**

Okay, my first beta has helped with this, but since I haven't received a feedback on this version, i decided by myself that it was time to publish. Hope you like it enough.

Read and Review.


End file.
